<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Doesn't Matter by angelus2hot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237755">It Doesn't Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot'>angelus2hot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Blood (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it really doesn't matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One Million Words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Doesn't Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> It Doesn't Matter<br/><b>Fandom:</b> True Blood<br/><b>Characters/Pairing:</b> Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 100<br/><b>Summary:</b> Sometimes it really doesn't matter.<br/><b>A/N:</b> written for the prompt "yellow polka dots" for the <a href="https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon">A Drabble/Icon Challenge</a> at 1_million_words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think?” Sookie stared into the mirror as she tried to decide if she liked the bikini with the yellow polka dots or not.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>She spun around to glare up at him. “Of course it matters. I wouldn’t have asked otherwise?” <i>Maybe he didn’t like it and was too nice to say so.</i></p>
<p>Bill slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. “It does not matter because you are not going to be wearing it for very long.”</p>
<p>Sookie’s eyes widened as she realized his intent. “Oh.” She whispered softly as their lips met.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>